come back
by ilvidis
Summary: i lost something somewhere along the way


**author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

Do you remember? Being children, running in the grass and the woods.

Seeing your father, being taken away, saying goodbye with that odd look.

I missed you. Very much.

* * *

Do you ever think about that day, you know the one?

The one where we met again. Friends, again. Yeah. That one.

Best friends. I promised. You promised.

You lied, though. It feels that way now.

It's lonely...not that you would know.

* * *

I'm sorry. I remember yelling at you, you on the verge of tears as they fell down onto the ground in front of me.

I kissed you, without thinking.

You pulled away. One moment too early but a moment too long.

I still remember how it feels.

I'm sorry I tried to do that.

* * *

I saw you, one day. I remember how I called your name and you awkwardly smiled, shifted your gaze a bit, stood uncomfortably.

The girl at your side looked over at the sound of your name. She gave me the feeling that I was the mouse, and she was the owl.

She didn't like me much, didn't she?

I'm ashamed to admit how much it hurt to notice that. I'm ashamed to admit I don't regret running away.

 _Marth? Marth?! Hey! Wait!_

I didn't wait. How could I? We lost that bridge. I burned it.

I'm very sorry. I tried to bury how I felt. You were my friend. And I wish/hope/thought you were more.

Maybe it's my fault.

* * *

i loved you. i still do.

* * *

I still think of you. From time to time.

Old memories. I've buried most of them.

I don't like reminiscing about how things turned sour.

You don't write to me anymore. We were children only five, ten, years ago.

You promised. Forever.

You gave your heart to her. And left me behind.

You're still happy, right?

* * *

I think I saw you. The other day. At the library, of course.

You were the smarter one. Clever, even as a kid.

Even today, you manage to play my heart. Did you know that? Did you ever realize how much power you had over me?

No?

I thought so.

I wish you said more than a quick, "Hi."

I was scared to speak.

I want to tell you how I feel.

I really do.

I don't.

. . . . . . I . . . . . .

* * *

i pretend i'm not in love.

i always lied. to you, me, our parents, everyone.

but really, it only ends up hurting me. no one else.

* * *

"Hi," I'd imagine myself saying. "I missed you, it's been so many years."

And you would say, "I did too. I'm sorry for everything I did."

And then I would say, "Me too, let's go out and catch up."

And then you'd sweep me off my feet and tell me how very very much you missed me, after all these years and I would tell you it's okay, it's okay and we would walk off together while holding hands and I could tell you I loved you, I still love you after everything and could we just give it a chance because maybe just maybe you actually loved me back once even if it was so so so so so so long ago but it would be okay because i never stopped and i still feel the burning in my chest every time i think of you or that dumb kiss and i would never ever ever try to hurt you ever and i am very very sorry i ever did...

...i am very sorry for that time i kissed you and told you i loved you because you left and never looked back.

please don't run away.

please stay.

* * *

i went back to the forests and fields that we played in as children.

they feel very empty and lonely. it's not just me. they look dead now, lightless.

you see what you did when you left?

it's okay. i can't ever be mad at you.

my heart hurts.

* * *

i saw you, i think i did.

that was you, right? under the tree, reading and smiling with the blue sky and the clouds and the lush grass and the waving leaves and

and you stood up and saw me.

and i thought about that still-burning kiss and tried not to cry, i tried my very best.

i think you kissed me.

i cried. i cant help it.

i wish i could tell you how very much i love you, how much i did all these years and then we could just sit under that tree together again.

to

get

he

r

stay. please stay please don't go anymore.

* * *

i wish i could've properly said goodbye when you left all those years ago.

* * *

where are you?

please come back.

i miss you i miss you i miss you

* * *

something isnt right i cant breathe i cant say what it is

my heart doesnt hurt anymore

i cant move

i

still love you

* * *

 **a/n: hi this website broke my fucking formatting from the original draft and that pisses me off but my desire to upload this outclasses the anger. the whole "going insane" thing is really helped by the formatting (insert anger here). anyways i hope you enjoyed this. review pls?**


End file.
